Lola and Francis
Season 1 * Royal Blood Francis is surprised to hear Lady Lola's voice in a musty bar in Paris, France She's there to pay off the debt her brother has made for himself, but now the housemaster wants her for the night too. Francis decided to pay 4 times the debt for one-quarter of the cards. After he loses he tries again, this time the wager has been raised to 16 times the original debt and the housemaster draws a Queen. Luckily for Francis, he draws a King and wins. Lola and Francis retire to his room where they play cards for the rest of the night and Lola complains about her screw-up brother, and Francis understands Mary' decision, but not sure how he feels about Bash. Hours later they fall asleep beside each other. The next morning they wake up clothed but in each other's arms. Soon the sexual tension builds and after Lola confirms that Mary will not be upset, and Francis is assured she is not a maiden, they consummate their relationship. By noon they are both down stairs again ready to part ways. However, they are informed that the Queen of France is to be beheaded within the week and Francis is eager to return back to court to stop his father from killing his mother. Season 2 * The Plague Lola had given birth to her and Francis' son. While The Black Plague had taken over, Francis went to find Lola, just after Queen Mary recieved a letter from Lola, saying that she was about to give birth in a house, and told King Francis to go. That was before she knew about the Black Death. Mary tried to make Francis stay, but he went anyway. In the house, where Lola rested, the family that lives there had a boy, who has been infected. Francis and Lola took off as fast as they could, and then stopped in the forrest, for water. * Forbidden The Duke of Guise's high treason agents the crown is covered up in light of his murder. King Antoine, King Francis, Queen Mary, Queen Catherine, Marie de Guise, Louis Condé and Lady Lola all attend his funeral. After King Francis tells Lola he was looking her her at the Duke's Memorial service. He has good news. The Duke and Duchess Von Amsberg are in town, they're a wealthy, and powerful branch of The Hapsburgs, and have agreed to an engagement between their infant daughter and their own son, John Philip. Season 3 *'Extreme Measures' Lord Narcisse wants to slip away with Lady Lola, however she declines, informing him King Francis knows about them. Adding can't do it anymore. Realizing her life belonged to her son, John Philip. She has to think about what's best for him, and she's not sure that's him. As long as Francis has doubts, so will she. Quotes King Francis: I know you, Lola. We shared more than a bed in Paris. The Plague. King Francis: The truth is, that child is whoever I say he is. The Plague. King Francis: You can’t leave on that boat. You won’t take away my son. The Plague. King Francis: All he needed was his father’s arms. Lady Lola: Or the poor thing exhausted himself. King Francis: I like my story better. Getaway. Lady Lola: It's nice that you’re here and want to marry our son to that ugly baby! Forbidden. King Francis: War is nearly upon us, I will pray for your safety. The Siege. Notes: * Lady Lola and Prince Francis sleep together believing they would never see each other again. Royal Blood * Prince Francis is married to Queen Mary. Consummation * Lola discovers she is pregnant with Prince Francis' child after their one night together in Paris. Dirty Laundry * Lady Kenna is the first to find out about Lola's pregnancy and who the father is. Dirty Laundry * Lola tries to abort her baby, not wanting to ruin her friendship with Mary, disgrace her Queen and family, or become the property of Francis. Dirty Laundry * Lola married Lord Julien to cover up her pregnancy. No Exit. * Francis becomes King, his child is born, and The Black Plague broke out all in the same day. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Lola gave birth to King Francis' first child, Baron John Philip The Plague. * Queen Mary agreed to the Godmother to their child. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * King Francis Official recognized their son, and titled him as a Baron. The Lamb and the Slaughter. * Francis was involved in a plot that included his murder, and most likely Lola and their child' murder. Acts of War. References }} Category:Relationship Category:Broken up Category:Couple Category:Friends